Spectacle temples which are adjustable in length have been known for some time. Accordingly, German Pat. No. 30 47 263 discloses a length-adjustable spectacle temple wherein an out-lying spring element is attached in a clamping manner in the region of the pivot disc. This spring element closes to a large extent a longitudinally-extending cutout of a first sleeve-shaped temple part. A second temple part is inserted into this first temple part and has a rectangularly-shaped cross section. Several point-shaped projections of the spring element face toward the interior of the sleeve-shaped temple part and at the same time latch into several indexing recesses of the rectangularly-shaped spectacle part. The following are disadvantages of this spectacle temple: no releasable latching is possible; dirt collects in the region of the longitudinal gap between the spring element and the sleeve-shaped spectacle part; and, the danger is present that hair becomes caught between the spring element and the inserted spectacle part.
A spectacle temple of adjustable length is known from German Pat. No. 21 10 225 wherein indexing openings are provided in the sleeve-shaped spectacle part. The resiliently journalled element of the spectacle part to be inserted engages in these openings. Here too, no latching is possible and dirt collects in the course of time.
Latching is provided in the spectacle temple disclosed in published German utility registration 11 12 925 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,946,268 wherein the latching element is configured as an insert element and therefore must be removed from the spectacle temple.